De árboles y regalos
by Mrs fiction
Summary: El dia de armar el arbol de navidad llega, y Percy y Annabeth están dispuestos a cumplir con la tradicion, ademas de a pasar una muy linda y divertida navidad junto con sus hijos y familia.


Hola! Acá les traigo un finc navideño (debido a la época en la que estamos). Supongo que tendrá dos capítulos (uno antes de la navidad y el otro la navidad). Por si alguien había leído mi historia anterior, fue borrada por que considere que no me gusto la forma en que la había escrito pero luego voy a reescribirla No los molesto más y acá está la historia:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del asombroso Rick Riordan.

Era seis de diciembre, lo que significa que faltaban apenas dos días para armar el árbol de navidad. Con eso, Annabeth y Percy tenían un problema. No tenían árbol de navidad. Con respecto al árbol que habían usado la navidad anterior, basta con decir que no quedo ni la base del árbol. Por eso, annabeth y percy se disponían a comprar uno nuevo, y junto con el, las bochas y guirnaldas para decorarlo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, faltaba media hora para que Sally, la abuela de los niños, venga a cuidarlos para que Annabeth y Percy pudieran hacer las compras tranquilos.

Annabeth se encontraba en la cocina, preparando a los niños la merienda para ahórrale trabajo a Sally, mientras Percy estaba arriba, jugando con Sofía, su hija más pequeña de cuatro años. En cuanto a Alex, el hijo mayor de siete años, se encontraba jugando a la play en el living, mientras le contaba a su madre que pensaba pedirle a papá Noel este año.

_Esto año le pediré a papá Noel una tabla para barrenar, el nuevo juego de play "guerra de dioses", ah y el camión de bomberos que vi en la juguetería el otro día. ¿Te acuerdas? Ese que te señale.-Dijo Alex concentrado en el juego, que al parecer no lograba pasar el nivel cinco.

_ Si, lo recuerdo. Lanzaba agua por la manguera ¿no?-Pregunto Annabeth mientras agregaba chocolate a la leche.

_Si, eso es lo divertido- Dijo frustrado mientras golpeteaba el control contra sus piernas. Rendido, apago la play y la guardo en el mueble junto a la televisión. Luego le dijo a su madre:

_hey mami, voy a jugar con papá y sofi. Luego vuelvo, ya me está dando hambre- dijo acariciándose la barriga.

_Toma-dijo levantando la mano en dirección a Alex- llévate unas galletitas. El niño tomo con gusto las galletitas y luego se fue corriendo por las escaleras, entusiasmado por ver que hacían Sofía y su padre.

Sofía advirtió que Alex subía las escaleras, y se lo dijo a su padre, quien le alcanzaba otro bloque para que ella colocara en la torre:

_Papi, ahí viene Alex.

_ Qué bueno, seguro que quiere jugar- dijo Percy feliz de jugar con sus dos hijos.

_No… seguro que va a tirar la torre, él es muy distraído- dijo decepcionada

_Vamos sofi, seguro que puedes ayudarle, tú lo haces de maravilla- le dijo percy mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la pequeña sofi.

_Es cierto, yo seré la jefa de construcción y ustedes los constructores-dijo volviendo a entusiasmarse.

En ese momento, Alex entro en la habitación y se sentó rápidamente en el lugar donde su padre y su hermana, armaban una torre.

_huy, que divertido, una torre-tomo un bloque y lo encajo en la parte de arriba- quiero jugar.

_Alto ahí-Dijo Sofía apartando la mano de su hermano de la torre- No puedes ponerla en cualquier lugar, debes seguir mis instrucciones. Así es el juego, yo soy la jefa de construcción y ustedes los constructores.

_ Sí, mi capitana-dijeron Alex y Percy en tono militar mientras estallaban en carcajadas. Siempre hacían lo mismo, era parte del juego.

Mientras Percy y Alex encajaban los bloques en la torre según lo que Sofía decía, el timbre sonó. Annabeth puso las tres tazas (también había preparado una para Sally) y el plato en la mesa, y luego se dirigió a la entrada para atender el portero.

_ ¿SI?-Dijo al portero

_ Soy yo, Sally

_Hola Sally! Ya te abro- le dijo posando su mano en la llave de la puerta y girándola para abrirla. Sally le dio un abrazo a Annabeth a modo de saludo y entro en la casa.

_ ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto Annabeth a Sally mientras entraban al living.

_ Oh muy bien, ansiosa de ver a mis nietos- dijo frotándose las manos por el frio que seguramente hacia afuera.

_ Ya les digo que llegaste- se acercó a las escaleras- ¡Niños! ¡Su abuela llegó!

Inmediatamente se escucharon los pasos de los niños bajando rápidamente las escaleras mientras gritaban: ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! Percy venía detrás, más lentamente. Los niños llegaron a su abuela y la abrazaron, como habitualmente hacían cada vez que la veían.

_Hola niños- les dijo Sally luego de que ellos se alejaran- ¿que andan haciendo?

_Estamos jugando a armar una torre, ven con nosotros, dale dale, ven- dijo Sofia tirando del brazo de su abuela.

_ Si si ven- dijo Alex quien tiraba, ahora, del otro brazo de su abuela

_ Está bien niños, ya subo, ustedes vallan yendo.

_¡bueno!-gritaron los niños que ya corrían de regreso a la habitación

_ Bueno, creo que iré- les dijo Sally- ¿necesitan algo?

_ No, solo recuerda que tienen la leche en la mesa- Le dijo Annabeth a Sally.

_Si si, por supuesto. Que se diviertan- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras.

_Igualmente ma- le dijo Percy dedicándole una sonrisa

_Bueno Percy, apúrate que se nos hace tarde.

_si, solo… ¿Dónde deje mi campera?-dijo levantado una ceja mientras recorría la sala con la vista

_Hay sesos de alga… Esta junto a la mia en el sillón.

_Ah sí es cierto- le dijo mientras se dirigía hasta el sillón para tomar las camperas. Luego se acercó hasta Annabeth y le coloco la campera, cuando finalizo se acercó al frente y le abrocho los botones.

_ Que romántico, te mereces uno de estos- le dijo tomando del sweater a Percy y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Annabeth siempre hacia eso cuando percy se mostraba caballeroso con ella.-Ahora me toca a mí- Le dijo arrebatándole la campera marrón de las manos y colocándosela.

_Entonces tú también te mereces uno de estos- tomo a Annabeth de la cintura y le dio un beso, esta vez un poco más largo que el otro.

_ bueno será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con percy detrás. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se colocó las llaves en los bolsillos. Percy la tomo de la mano, listo para caminar hasta el centro comercial. Lo cierto es que se cansaban de usar tanto el auto los días de trabajo, entonces cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de caminar, lo hacían.

_bueno, al centro comercial se ha dicho-dijo Percy señalando con una mano hacia adelante

Veinte minutos después…

Ya habían visto la vidriera del primer negocio y no había nada que les gustara lo suficiente, además de que no estaba en su presupuesto. Siguieron caminando, dejando atrás un par de negocios de ropa. Se pararon a mirar una vidriera muy atractiva, tenía luces navideñas por todas partes.

_Oye, mira ese. Parece que es adecuado-opino Annabeth señalando el árbol de la derecha.

_mmm no. Miremos un poco más antes de cómpralo.

Se dirigieron al negocio de al lado, era una enorme juguetería que también vendía árboles y todo lo navideño que te pudieras imaginar. Percy se paró enfrente de la vidriera y encontró justo lo que buscaba.

_Ese- le señalo a Annabeth con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

_¿Azul?¿ Un árbol azul?¿Dónde viste uno?- L e pregunto Annabeth- Los arboles azules no existen.

_ Con más razón, el nuestro será único-sonrió-Anda, vamos.

Entro a la gran juguetería, haciéndole saber a Annabeth que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El azul era su color favorito, y bien que lo demostraba.

_Está bien, no es feo. A los niños les encantara-Dijo Annabeth, quien sabía muy bien que los niños tenían una cierta afición por el azul al igual que su padre. Annabeth se colocó junto a percy, quien ya hablaba con el alto y barbudo vendedor.

_ Ajá-Pensó un momento-Lo llevamos

_ Muy bien, por aquí- Les dijo el vendedor conduciéndolos hacia la caja. Ellos lo siguieron a través de aquel gran negocio atestado de gente. Se encontraban ahora frente al vendedor, quien estaba del otro lado de la caja.

_ ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?- Les pregunto

_ Efectivo-le contesto Annabeth, mientras Percy hurgaba en su bolsillo buscando la billetera

Le pagaron y salieron de aquel negocio, con Percy cargando el Árbol en sus hombros. Apenas salieron oyeron a una voz femenina gritar: _ ¡Percy! ¡Annabeth! Annabeth se volteó. Vio que Piper se encontraba a unos cinco metros, saludando con su mano en alto para que la vieran. Jason se encontraba junto a ella, llevando con una mano el carro en el que se encontraba Tomi, su hijo de apenas nueve meses.

_ Hola- les saludaron Percy y Annabeth, acercándose a ellos- Pero que sorpresa._ Hola Tomi-Saludaron a Tomás con la mano. Él les devolvió el gesto.

_¿ Que hacen por aquí ?- Preguntó Piper

_ Compramos un árbol- Le contesto Percy señalando el árbol en sus hombros.

_ Azul, veo de quien fue la idea- Comento Jason riéndose.

_ No pude convencerlo de lo contrario- Añadió Annnabeth riéndose.

_ Ya, solo me pareció bueno- Se defendió Percy.

_ Si si solo- Dijo Piper con sarcasmo.- ¿Adónde iban ahora?

_ Supongo que a comprar las bochas y las guirnaldas, y luego a casa- Le respondió Annabeth.

_ ¿Enserio? que justo, nosotros compramos nuevas el otro día, nos sobraron las del año pasado, son todas plateadas. Quedan perfectas con su árbol Azul. Se las podemos dar si quieren- Les propuso Piper.

_ El plateado es parecido al gris, a vos te encanta el gris, Annabeth. Creo que quedaran bien. ¿Qué te parece Anni?- Pregunto Percy

_ A mí me parece bien- Contesto Annabeth- Gracias Piper

_ Oh denada, sería un desperdicio dejarlas guardadas. Se las alcanzo mañana ¿Les parece?

_ Bueno, dale. Entonces creo que nos vamos a casa. Adiós- Saludo Annabeth

_ Chau- saludo Percy.

_ Nos vemos- Se despidieron Jason y Piper mientras se dirigían a cruzar la calle.- Saludos a los Niños.

Annabeth y Percy se giraron hacia el otro lado, en dirección a su casa y siguieron caminando, otra vez tomados de la mano.

_ Parece que fue una compra exitosa- Comento Annabeth.

_Más que exitosa-Convino Percy.

_ Ahora solo queda armar el árbol.

¿Qué les parecio? Quería aclararles que en esta historia Percy y Annabeth NO son semidioses, si no no festejarían la navidad. Habia pensado en armar un cap. Corto en el que armen el Arbol con los niños ¿les parece? Déjenlo en los comentarios, si no sigo con la navidad y listo. Gracias por leer! Espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Chau nos leemos!


End file.
